bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ezili (BTD7PotA)
Ezili is a Hero that returns in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. History (WIP) Upgrades *Level 1 - Curses Bloons with dark voodoo power which slowly damages Bloons over time. *Level 2 - Increased attack range. *Level 3 - Unlocks Heartstopper. When this ability is used, all aspects of healing are disabled for 6 seconds. *Level 4 - Base attack does splash damage. *Level 5 - Significantly increased attack speed. *Level 6 - Damage over time lasts longer and damages much, much faster. *Level 7 - Unlocks Sacrificial Totem. This ability generates a totem that grants extra pierce, extra range, extra attack and projectile speed, and Camo detection to all nearby towers, but also takes away 8 lives. *Level 8 - Does way more damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. *Level 9 - Removes all properties from non-MOAB Class Bloons. *Level 10 - Unlocks MOAB Hex. This ability places a hex on a MOAB-Class Bloon in accordance with Ezili's targeting priority, causing it to take constant damage until destroyed. *Level 11 - Increased attack range. *Level 12 - Heartstopper has reduced cooldown and lasts longer. *Level 13 - Base attack has a larger splash radius and extra pierce. *Level 14 - Damage over time damages faster. *Level 15 - Increased range. *Level 16 - Sacrificial Totem lasts longer and only costs 1 life to use. *Level 17 - Base attack has an even larger splash radius and extra pierce. *Level 18 - Increased attack speed. *Level 19 - Damage over time pops two layers at a time instead of one. *Level 20 - MOAB Hex damages MOAB-Class Bloons twice as fast. *Level 21 - Sacrificial Totem lasts for much, much, MUCH longer and rapidly heals all towers within its radius. *Level 22 - Ezili constantly spawns 5/2/2, 2/5/2, and 2/2/5 Monkey Zombies that automatically chase down and attack Bloons and use abilities. *Level 23 - MOAB Hex is replaced by a new, devastating ability: Chaos Hex. This ability places a hex in accordance with Ezili's targeting priority, and that hex removes 10% of a MOAB-Class Bloon's HP per second and makes it die without spawning children. *Level 24 - Monkey Zombies have massive boosts to all of their statistics. *''Level 25'' - FOR THE DEAD WILL RISE. Ezili unlocks a new OP ability: Blackest Night. This ability turns all towers within Ezili's range into Black Lanterns for 30 seconds. During this time period, these towers have massively increased popping power, damage, and fire rate, and all of their attacks inflict 100% LIFE DRAIN. Also, these Black Lantern towers will resurrect automatically with 20% health if killed. Towers that have previously died permanently will also be reanimated as Black Lanterns for this period of time. Quotes When Placed: *"Hahaha! What is your will?" *"At your service!" When Tapped: *"What's up?" *"What next?" *"Yea?" *"Yeas?" *"Yes!" *"Hey!" *"groans" (when annoyed) *"Begone, spirit!" (when really annoyed) *"You seem to have little value for your life..." (when REALLY, REALLY ANNOYED) When Upgraded: *"Aaalright!" *"Oooh yeah!" *"Yes!" *"Hahaaaaaah!" *"laugh" *"Yes!" *"Nice!" *"Awesome!" *"Destroy them all!" *"I have never been stronger!" (Level 20) *"The Blackest Night falls from the skies, the darkness grows as all light dies. We crave your hearts and your demise, by my black hand, the dead shall rise!" (Level 25) When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear: *"Danger, MOAB!" (MOAB appearance) *"Danger, BFB!" (BFB appearance) *"Danger, ZOMG!" (ZOMG appearance) *"Danger, DDT!" (DDT appearance) *"Haaaaaaaa! B.A.D.!" (BAD appearance) *"Brace yourselves, our end is coming!" (EMPEROR appearance) When Activating an Ability: *"Wither and die!" (Heartstopper) *"Anaiah, Voodoo ta nah!" (MOAB Hex) *"Out, damned blimp!" (Chaos Hex) *''"DEATH CONQUERS ALL!!!!!!"'' (Blackest Night) When Leaking Lives: *"Haaaaa, they're getting through!" *"Embrace the darkness!" When the game is lost: *"What a glorious day to die... Heheh... HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--kk--" *"This is heresy..." Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Heroes Category:Monkey Towers